Awkward twist
by Celiyan
Summary: Jesse is a new transfer student at Jaden's school and they like each other a lot. Though, Jesse isn't who Jaden thinks he is. Will Jaden find out before Jesse has to go back to North Academy, and can he handle the truth? GENDERBEND! Further slight violence, ooc and bad language,
1. Meet Jessy! Uche I mean, Jesse!

Title: Awkward twist.

Rated: T

Summary: Jesse is a new transfer student at Jaden's school and they like each other a lot. Though, Jesse isn't who Jaden thinks he is. Will Jaden find out before Jesse has to go back to North Academy, and can he handle the truth?

Warning: GENDERBEND! Jesse is a girl named Jessy, slightly OOC. Might obtain violence and bad language, further nothing you should know about I guess.

**Me: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or Yu-gi-oh. I wanted to write a new fanfiction together with DarkAnimeWink (You can look for her on deviantart, she has more story's on that account) because the other one was slight confusing, and didn't caught much readers attention. This fanfic will be about Jessy, (Jesse, but then a girl) who has to go to Duel Academy and finds herself falling in love with Jaden. Jaden though doesn't know Jessy is a girl, but a boy. Also: HE'S GAY! What is she going to do? Have fun reading! And don't forget to review, because we eat them as breakfast.**

* * *

"**Dad, I don't want to go to Duel Academy," The bluenette pouted as she crossed her arms. Her dad, Joey Wheeler, once brought her to north academy and she really loved it there. But now she had to go to Duel Academy as a transfer student, and she didn't like that at all.**

"**Come on Jess, it's only for a few months, and then you go back to North Academy." Joey smiled as he ruffled his daughter's hair. "And I heard they had some interesting students at that school."**

"**I don't want to go." She repeated, still angry. "I like it here, and I don't want to leave my friends alone for that long."**

**A week later...**

"Have fun!" Joey grinned as he waved his daughter goodbye. It took him a week to get her stuff, pull her into the car and push her into the airplane, but he finally did it. She might hate him now, but that didn't matter.

"Honey, I think it wasn't a good idea to bring her to Duel Academy.. she liked it at North Academy." Mai, Joey's wife, sighed.

"It's only for a few weeks, and Seto suggested it." Joey replied as he kept his eyes focused on the road. "He said that there was only one good student at Duel Academy that almost nobody could defeat, and if our Jess could defeat the student in a contest, it will cause good things for both Jess and Seto."

Mai sighed once again. She was completely against Seto's plans, but if Joey thought it was a good idea, she wouldn't stop him.

**At Duel Academy, two hours later...**

'Stupid school.. stupid dorms.. stupid teachers..' She sighed heavily as she walked through the building, searching for the principal's office. She just got here a hour ago, and she already didn't like it here. After some minutes, she finally found the office and stepped in.

The principal looked up from his paperwork and his eyes widened slightly. "J-Jessy Wheeler? In my school?"

"Yep, that's me. Please, don't scream it through the building.. I don't like people to know who I am." She answered, slightly concerned. If anyone knew she was Jessy Wheeler, the daughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine, nobody would leave her alone in the months she would spend here. She has been thinking about this for a few days, and she found a solution. Though, she had to get out of the office first.

"Well of course, but I can't help you outside from this office. If someone will recognize you, they'll spread the word."

"I know, but I found a solution." She smiled. "May I know where my dorms are and which classes I will follow?"

The principal, Sheppard which she now knew, told her what her dorm room would be and gave her an blue girl's uniform and schedule. When she left the office, she searched for another uniform and found one somewhere on a wash-line that would fit her perfectly. When she sneaked into her dorm room, she closed it fastly and took some scissors out of her backpack. She stood in front of the mirror, and cut her hair until it reached her neck. Her long blue hair was gone, and was replaced by a boy's haircut. Proudly, she got to her bed and putted on the uniform she found on the wash line. It was a boy's uniform, and she actually fitted in it to her surprise.

Jessy looked herself over one more time in the mirror and decided she looked good enough to make people believe she was a boy. Why she would pretend she's a boy? In order to keep her background safe. She doesn't want anyone to know she's Jessy wheeler. No, she wanted them to know she's Jesse Anderson, a normal transfer student from North Academy who will spend the time here because he's curious how everything is going on other schools.

As she opened the door, a boy with black hair was standing in front of her. "A boy in a girl's room? Are you new here?"

She nodded nervously and was glad he saw her as a boy. "Y-yes, I'm Jesse Anderson.. a transfer student."

"I'm Chazz Princeton, the best duelist of this school and the richest of them all. Better stay away from me, I'm trying to keep my reputation up. I don't want to be seen with a new one."

Jessy almost boiled from anger but decided against it. She knew he wasn't the best duelist, because she already was! Of course she didn't had a duel against the best duelist on this school yet, but she knew she would win.

"Well, Chazz Princeton, I don't think you have a good reputation if you don't want to be seen with a 'new one', everyone is equal to each other. If you can't see that, then you're a jerk."

Without saying anything else or waiting for Chazz to respond, she passed him and walked out of the dorms. She wasn't even two hours in Duel Academy, and she already wanted to go back! Well, she already wanted to get back to North Academy, but she didn't know Duel Academy was **this** horrible. 'Stupid ass.' she thought and crossed her arms, and looked down. 'I miss my friends..'

But just as she looked down, someone ran into her. It was a brunette boy with a red jacket, which meant he was a Slifer red student. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see.. you.." the Slifer stopped talking as he looked into the pure Emerald green eyes.

"It's alright." Jessy simply answered. She didn't even bother to look at the boy, she could only think about getting back to North Academy.

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki." He smiled and got up, taking Jessy's hand and pulling her up. "Again, I'm really sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"I'm Jesse. Jesse Anderson." She smiled back, finally looking into Jaden's eyes which where a beautiful brown color. "I'm new around, I hope you're not a ass like the black haired boy inside the Obelisk dorm."

"You mean Chazz? He's a ass to everyone, but once you know him he's pretty nice. I think you're a nice person as well, want me to show you around?"

"Sure." Jessy replied. Maybe this guy could make her stay at Duel Academy more fun.


	2. Oh boy

This chapter is written by DarkAnimeWink with a bit of my help!

* * *

Even with Jaden the classes we're so boring! Not to mention the boys all being harsh cause she was the new kid, girls were much nicer then boys. But because they thought she was a boy not that many of them bothered with her. The worst thing was when a Slifer girl started chatting her up! It was horrible! Jessy had no idea what to even say to her.

Well, that's all the bad stuff, but Jaden was always there to make her feel better, which was good. After the first few classes she met a boy, small with powder blue hair and glasses. Syrus. He was such a sweet kid, kinda shy and timid. It was cute. Though he was nothing compared to jaden. He just had to smile at her and she felt butterflies.

"Mr Anderson, stop day dreaming in my lesson!" The teacher yelled, snapping her back. It took her a few seconds to relies he was talking to her.

"Sorry sir." She muttered, her cheeks hinting red. As soon as the bell went Jessy walked out, eager to meet her a curtain brunette.

"Hey you!" Jesse heard a voice call from behind her, she turned to see a boy walking up to her. She pointed to herself. "Eh, me?"

"Yes you! Get your ass here now!" Jessy gulped, walking to him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"W-what?"

"You were hitting on my girlfriend." He growled. Jessy blinked again before she saw that girl from before.

"No, she asked me, I said no." She said, hoping he'd just leave her alone.

"So you think your too good for her? Is that it you piece of shit?!" Oh wow, either way she looses.

"N-no, I'm not into that kind of thing." It had slipped out before she could stop it. She didn't shrink away, though she was slightly scared the boy was going to hit her, he was taller then her after all.

"So your gay?" Jessy gulped.

"...Yes." The male looked at her in disgust before turning and walking away, his arm around the girls waist.

"Ass hole..." she muttered.

"Hay, Jesse!" That voice, Jaden! Jessy cheered up instantly, looking at the boy."Hiya Jaden, how's it going?"

"Not bad, was that guy giving you grief?" She paused slightly.

"Naa, like he could bother me." She smirked, walking with him.

"Haha, fair enough." they kept walking. What Jessy didn't know was they Jaden had heard her and that other guy talking. Also they didn't know what things were going to get very confusing. Jessy and Jaden made their way over to the slifer dorms, Jessy didn't really know why but she could use some good company after the little accident from before.

Not that it was a big deal or anything, it was just kinda harsh, considering she hadn't even don't anything. Jaden was the perfect company to make her feel better, no matter what, Jaden could always make her feel better.

"So, is everyone here on this school a jackass except for you?" She said as she turned his head towards the brunette.

"Oh course not, most of them are, but not all of them, you know Syrus is nice." Jaden said, giving her his perfect smile.

"I guess that's true." Jessy smiled and blushed slightly. "Its time to get back to my dorm room, I'll see you later Jay."

She thought she saw him pout slightly at her words. "Yeah, see you tomorrow Jesse." He said, smiling.

She stood up and waver her friend goodbye before leaving the dorm room. It was getting dark already, so she had to hurry up. Dammit, she just hated the dark. It didn't scare her, it was what could be hiding in the dark that made her nervous. As she walked she looked around. Which way was the dorm again?

"I have the memory of a fish.." She mumbled and looked around. She could've swore her dorm was only a few minutes away from Jaden's dorm, so why couldn't she find it? Maybe she had to go back to Jaden and ask him.

Oh crap, which way was Jaden's dorm?! Great, she was lost in the dark. Just fucking fantastic. She started walking around, searching her pockets from something to give her light. Though, she couldn't find anything. Why did she had to leave this late? "Jay! I'm a bit.. Lost." She hoped Jaden could hear her. Still nothing. Jessy gulped, hugging her arms for some comfort, dammit, why didn't she just stay with Jaden? What harm could it have done?

"You lost?"

She looked up at the source of the voice and nodded softly. "Yeah. I'm a transfer student you see.. I don't know the way around here yet."

"Ah, I get it, I'll help you find it. So, what dorm are you in?"

Jessy bit her lip, trying to think. "Erm.. well its eh.." Now she even forgot in which dorm she slept in! Things couldn't get worser then this.

The darkness concealed the smirk that trailed on the boys lips. "Don't worry, you can stay in my dorm until morning, just get up early and go back to your own room." Well, it was risky, but what else could she do?

"Sure, thanks man, I owe you."

"Yeah, you do." The boy said it like a joke and Jessy didn't see the smirk on his lips, saying he was serious.

"So, where exactly are you sleeping?" Jessy said and stared at the boy. She just knew him for a couple minutes and she already trusted him enough to go with him. Was it because he looked nice? -from what she could see through the darkness- or the way he spoke?

"Not sure, I might sleep on the floor then again we are both guys, so we could just share the bed, it is big enough." Jessy felt her cheeks turn red.

"Well obviously." She said, trying to say boy-ish type things. If she acted too nice he might suspect something, then she'd get found out. Jessy felt and boys hand grab her wrist.  
"Follow me."

"Now I'm thinking of it.." Jessy blushed. "I'd rather want to sleep on the couch or floor," if Jessy would sleep with the guy.. She had to undress herself. And if he saw what was beneath the clothes, he would find out she's a girl. Or maybe she can say she was cold so kept her clothes on..? Yeah, that would do.

"You sure? The floor isn't comfortable and the couch isn't any better." He said, his voice caring.

"Well, if you insist, but it is getting cold, I'll just sleep in my clothes."

The boy nodded and opened the door of his dorms after they arrived. "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you since I got into this school. And I would like to know the name of the boy I'll spend the night with." She knew this sounded so wrong, she could slap herself, but what else could she say?

"Its Christian, my friends call me Chris." He said, flicking on the lights and closing the door.

"Alright Chris," Jessy smiled, taking her shoes off and putting her bag down next to his.

"You seem nervous, never slept with a guy before?" he must have noticed the expression on her face and laughed. "Its a joke."

"Y-yeah, I knew that." Jessy blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess its better to sleep now, its late. I want to be back in my own dorm tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, night Jesse." Chris smirked, flicking the light off.


End file.
